


Bed sheets are expensive, Pennywise.

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, he ruins your furniture, it's like having hannibal lector in your house but with the mindset of a toddler, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: more fluff but he's still a jackass





	Bed sheets are expensive, Pennywise.

"Oh fuck you, you piece of shit."

You're standing in the doorway of your room to see the bloody mess that's now your bed. Apparently Pennywise thought it'd be a great idea to take a nap on your bed after eating. Hoooooow nice of him.

With a growl you marched over to gather up the sheets, trying not to get any of the mess on your clothes which was next to near impossible, and took them to the laundry room. You washed them several times but the stains just would not come out no matter what. In the end you just threw them in the garbage and planned to get some new ones tomorrow. The mattress wasn't as bad so you just wipe up the excess, spritz it with some Febreeze and flip it over. 

It was now time for you to go to sleep. You picked a couple extra blankets from the closet and bundled up in them as you prepared to rest. Before you could, you felt a weight behind you and a warm pair of arms wrapping around your middle. Still mad, you just let out a sigh.

"Sorry..."

"No you're not."

"...you're right."

-

You woke up feeling the warmth of the sun's rays through the window on your face. Penny was still cuddled up behind you. He didn't sleep of course, just laid there like a creep all night. You began to shift and heard a low purring behind you. When you did, you looked down to see his gloved hand holding a rose. It was dead, but it still made you smirk. Don't know when or where he got it but you've learned early on not to ask questions you don't want the answers to. You inhaled deeply through your nose before turning around to face him, giving him a peck on the lips before burrowing into the ruffles by his neck. He smiled and held you tighter.

"You're still a jackass."

"I know."

-

"GoddAMNIT."

Two weeks later, now your couch was fucked.

*thumbs up*


End file.
